The present invention relates to remote sensing and more particularly to a scanning infrared display system.
When electromangnetic energy interacts with the surface of a body, the interaction depends not only on the surface properties but also depends on the bulk material beneath the surface. The interaction can produce a number of changes in the incident electromagnetic radiation, changing the magnitude, direction, wavelength, polarization and phase. By examining the changes in the electromagnetic energy the characteristics of the matter that produced the changes can be identified. The interactions which provide the basis for remote sensing are the extent to which incident radiation is transmitted, reflected, absorbed, emitted or scattered.
Conventional scanning infrared systems image the infrared energy being emitted from a body as a result of its temperature, using very expensive infrared transmissive lenses, to form an image at the vertical focal plane. This image is then scanned mechanically with a single detector system. In order to resolve areas of nonuniform material (a defect for instance) a steady state temperature difference must be induced on the surface of the object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for performing precision scanning of short wavelength electromagnetic beams or charged particles without the need for expensive infrared optics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a scanning infrared detection system providing variable magnification and long range, non-contact sensing ability of an infrared image without the necessity of expensive infrared optics.